GygaCrisis
by questionablly
Summary: An artificial pokemon is stolen and through several strange coincidences 2 young men must retrieve it.
1. Collectors

Gyga-crisis

Chapter 1- Collectors

"And now, our breaking story tonight." The TV flashed. An anchorwoman from channel five was speaking. "Just this morning, Silph Corporation has announced its successful creation of the first artificial pokemon since Porygon 2, nearly 3 years ago. Details as of now are sparse, but its name has been revealed. Less than an hour ago, at Silph Co. itself, our agents picked up 'Gygachyp'. Gygachyp will be the 513th documented pokemon in Johto, Hoenn, Zivayne, Kanto, Shinou and Orre."

A young man, almost 20, sat comfortably in a large red chair, in a tiny pokemon center. A large TV clung to the wall of the building.

He wore black jeans and shoes with tiny white dots running alone the side of them. A white dress shirt covered a navy blue shirt, underneath. On the top left corner of the shirt was a black pokeball. His black hair was covered by a snow white cap as well.

"Boo!"

The man smiled. On his shoulder was a tiny little bird. Its long tail was black and had a staring eye at the rounded end. His body was a beautiful, pure white color with a navy blue orb on each wing. On his head were two puffy feathers that also looked like eyes.

"Sssh, Peeka, I'd like to hear the rest of this."

"Boo!" Peeka said more firmly.

The man put his hand on his pokemon's head, stroking lovingly. "What is it?" The man said as he pulled his attention away from the TV.

Peeka knew that his trainer would do anything for him. He loved him too much not to.

Peeka pointed his wing in the direction of the front desk. Nurse Joy was calling and waving a piece of paper in her hand.

"Mr. Zanis? You're pokemon is healed!"

He smiled once more and got up from the chair. Nurse Joy had a pokeball in her hand, the bill in the other.

"Your total comes to 112, sir." The woman said, as politely as possible.

"Me? Pay?" He chuckled, taking the pokeball from her hand. He stood four or five inches above her. For a moment fear spread itself over her face. "No, you see, _I_ am here on business for the PRTC." He pulled out a small credit card with the words 'Pokemon Research and Training Corporation. "They'll cover it all." Zanis sneered and waited for the Nurse to check him out of his room.

As he was about to leave, pokeball stored safely in his shoulder bag, someone grabbed his wrist.

Zanis whipped around, utterly misbelieving someone would have the temerity to stop him. "What?"

An 18 year old boy stood, smiling at him. "Ummm, did I hear you were part of the PRTC?" The younger boy sounded excited.

"Yes," Zanis said flatly. "What of it?" His tone was harsh and cold.

The boy hesitated. He hadn't expected to be treated like this. "Well… I am also… I mean, part of the PRTC…" He waited for this more intimidating man to approve. When it didn't look like he was going to the younger forced a smile and continued. "My name's Glasius by the way… I'm in the Environmental Protection Unit. What about you?"

Zanis groaned and folded his arms over his chest. "_I_ am a collector of rare and endangered pokemon. Anything else?"

"Wow…" Glasius said, his jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I am pretty interesting… now buh-bye."

"Wait!" He said, once more grabbing Zanis' wrist. "What brings you here to Johto? What rare or interesting pokemon are you looking for?"

"Listen," Zanis' voice turned hostile. "How much longer is this going to go on? As I'm sure you can imagine I've important business to attend to that desperately calls for my attention."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Glasius said, with little sympathy in his voice. Obviously he was intent on keeping this conversation going. "I… I'm simply astounded to meet someone of your caliber and grandeur. Especially one from far away…"

"Sirap Town."

"In the even farther away…"

"Zivayne region."

"Exactly. Which brings me back to my previous question, what brings you here to Johto? To Azalea Town none-the-less."

"Uh… I'm headed to Mt. Silver." He somehow thought that that might surprise the boy.

"Oh, perfect! I hail from Blackthorne city! I know of an absolutely marvelous shortcut into the mountain! How long will you be in town? I can come with you!"

It was Zanis whose jaw dropped now. He was flabbergasted that anyone would want to accompany him to Mt. Silver. He wasn't angry either… he was rather touched. "But… why? What reason would you possibly have for wanting to convoy along with me?"

"Because I find you enormously entertaining and interesting. Just think of it: we'll be the perfect companions, the perfect partners, and the _perfect_ team!" His eyes had lit up with stars and he was clearly picturing it in his head. "Besides that, traveling together is much more fun! I can do my thing while you're off battling tremendous pokemon, on a magnificent search for extraordinarily rare pokemon to bring back to Zivayne. So… how about it?"

"Well…" Zanis decided it was much easier just to give in. "Fine. Whatever."

"Spectacular!"

It hadn't taken long for Glasius to pack some clothes and other essentials.

They had planned to leave the next morning and that Zanis would stay in Glasius' tiny apartment room. Apparently he got it free, as long as he worked for PRTC. Zanis didn't bother asking any questions.

The apartment seemed uncharacteristically clean for an 18 year old. There weren't any food wrappers on the ground and the bed had been made by the time they'd gotten there.

"Umm… I guess for tonight we'll have to share a bed." Glasius bit his lip as he spoke. Even by spending very little time with Zanis, he knew that the older man approved of very little. "Unless you want to sleep on the floor… which doesn't sound very comfortable…"

"Okay, whatever."

Glasius smiled.

Zanis frowned in submission to his new friend…


	2. Midnight Battle

**Disclaimer- Don't own pokemon or any characters who may just happen to appear in the story. The plot however is mine, as well as any non-canon characters.**

**Anyway, what do my fans think of making this slash? I had intended for it to be so... but I dunno if it's what my people want. (Grumble, I've only had one review so far... but a none-the-less awesome review!)**

Chapter 2- Midnight Battle

Zanis tried to close his eyes. Beneath his head was a stiff pillow. Covering him were thin blankets. And next to him was someone he'd only met that morning.

Completely unfit sleeping conditions.

Zanis listened for a few moments. Glasius had a unique way of purring as he slept. At first it had made Zanis smile, but now it was utterly annoying. He didn't know how he was expected to sleep like that.

On the headboard, Peeka cooed in his sleep, and that didn't bother Zanis in the least.

He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to escape the confines of the cramped apartment.

"C'mon Peeka," Zanis whispered to his pokemon as he kicked his legs over the edge of the bed. Peeka, used to being awoken at odd hours of the night, opened his eyes without complaint.

Zanis slipped on a pair of sweatpants and grabbed his other pokeball. Peeka landed on his shoulder and together they exited the apartment.

Zanis was walking slowly on a dirt path near Slowpoke Cave. Next to him, Peeka flapped his wings, creating a peaceful fluttering noise, which calmed Zanis' fear of the night. In front of him was a pink creature, floating through the air. It was made of many tiny pink bubbles and two horns protruding from its head.

"Slow down a little, Bloat." Zanis said.

"Spho!" It replied merrily. It sure was a cheery pokemon.

As they came to the end of the path, a rather large mound of rocks had made itself known. Zanis pointed towards it. "Okay guys; let's get some training in, before we set out tomorrow. Make each attack as stunningly beautiful as I! If only to impress the heavens!" He inhaled deeply, taking in the smell of the environment around him. Its scent was that of a new rain.

"Bloat, _Bubble-Whirl_!"

Strong winds began to pick up. Bloat started to inhale as much air as possible into her body. The bubbles she consisted of began to expand and grow wider, then she opened her mouth and each bubble apart from her head detached. The swirled around her body for a moment or two before launching themselves at the boulder. As the exploded, mist formed around the area, drizzling Zanis and Peeka with precipitation.

"Nice job Bloat! All you need to work on is incorporating the whirlwind attack."

"Spho! Sph, spho!" Zanis smiled and nodded. Somehow… he knew what Bloat was saying.

"Clever," Zanis blinked. Time seemed to stop. The droplets of water in the air froze. Bloat was caught, mid-speech. Peeka didn't need to flap his wings to stay, suspended in the air.

"Combining two attacks, two elements of battle, into one. Very, very clever…"

The voice seemed to come from everywhere. It was around him. Inside him. It was neither male, nor female. Person, nor creature. Real, nor fake.

Then he was falling. His pokemon had vanished and only a black void was around him. He saw images of his life, but in every frame, a strange blue being floated in the sky, as if watching over him. It was like someone had photographed every moment of his life, but showed more of the picture then he had seen.

He felt two hands wrapping around his arms, containing him and then—

His eyes flashed open. Next to him, Glasius was looking over him, a worried look on his face. His hands were holding him down.

"Dude, you must've been witnessing some horrific dream of doom!"

Zanis' chest was heaving up and down. He was lying once more in Glasius' tiny, twin sized bed in an undershirt and boxers. "It was… a dream?" He panted.

Glasius nodded, still clutching his arm fiercely. "And quite a dream it must've been too," he muttered under his breath.

"Did I wake you?" Zanis asked, more as a statement than a heartfelt inquiry.

"No, no… I was awake."

"Are you going to be able to get back to sleep?"

"I don't think so."

"Good, then we can hit the road early. I need to get out of here. The stuffiness is clogging my nose and I think I'm allergic to something in your room."

Glasius turned back to look at Azalea Town. It had been his home for so long. It felt weird, just leaving it. He would miss the people he'd met, and the pokemon he would have to leave behind. But he had a new priority. Zanis. And although he didn't know why, he knew he would follow his new friend to death. If it ever came to that.


	3. Together

**This chapter is a bit shorter because it's filled with slashy goodness. But the next chapter will be plot-ish. So... for now, enjoy this fluff 'n stuff.**

Chapter 3- WHAT?

In front of them loomed the dark entrance Union Cave. It had taken them the better part of the day to reach it and it was now getting dark.

"Okay," Glasius said coolly, putting his hands on his hips. "The cave requires a whole day to navigate, so I don't know the point of going in now. Why don't we get camp going right here."

Zanis nodded without saying a word. Glasius had talked all day and frankly, Zanis could hardly stand the kids voice anymore. He surmised that the youth was an acquired taste.

Once they both had their sleeping bags unfurled beneath a tarp, they turned on a lamp. Zanis quickly removed his shirt and pants and sat on his sleeping bag, legs crossed. Somehow, he knew that Glasius was wanted to talk and didn't want to have to be pulled out of a comfortable sleeping position.

Glasius was adorned in no more than a pair of underwear. Zanis could have sworn he'd had on more the night before. Or maybe that was a dream too.

"You know… I feel like I have purpose now…" Glasius smiled. "I have a reason."

Zanis blushed. "I don't know if you can thank for that really…" Zanis said, almost laughing. His eyes traced all along Glasius' body. He looked perfect. He had almost no fat, at all. He didn't look overly skinny, just right. His blond hair and blue eyes only added to the appeal of his body.

Zanis closed his eyes and frowned. He didn't want those thoughts in his mind. He'd decided long ago to remain asexual for this very reason.

"But I do thank you!" Glasius said putting his hand on Zanis' shoulder. Zanis suddenly found himself smiling widely, but why, he did not know. He felt Glasius' hand slowly caressing his neck, with soft, gentle strokes.

Every second ticked by as a minute and each one was as blissful as the last. Somehow, Glasius' touch made him feel intoxicated.

Zanis winced as he tried to speak. "What're you doing?" His voice was completely breathless. It took so much energy just to be able to slur his speech like that. Talking normally was out of the question.

"Don't worry Zanis," he moved his hand from Zanis' shoulder and began rubbing his chest muscles. "I'll help you get some rest."

Glasius moved closer. He was now mere inches away from Zanis. Their body temperature mingled.

And like a bolt of lightning, Glasius pressed his lips to Zanis. His lips were warm. Zanis' were ice cold.

Like putty, Zanis fell into the kiss, draping his arm around Glasius' shoulder, asking for more.

Soon, Zanis' shirt was lifted up and over his head, their lips only parting for a moment. Glasius continued his massage, placing pressure in the spots that needed it. Occasionally scratching here and there.

Glasius parted their mouths and smiled. "I love you Zanis." He pressed his mouth to Zanis chest and began licking him vigorously. His tongue moistened every part of the other it could, taking a particular amount of time, nibbling at the nipples of the older male. Zanis was now on his back, allowing Glasius to make more use of his tongue and teeth.

Zanis breathed deeply. "I know you do… I know…" before fading into sleep.

His eyes fluttered open. The smell of dew in the air and the distinctive sound of birds had awoken him. His arm was draped over Glasius who was curled up in his embrace. He could remember waking up during the night to Glasius cuddling up next to him and pressing firm kisses along his arm. And the truth was… he liked it. He liked the touch. The gentleness. The love. Things he'd only seldom felt before.

Zanis rubbed Glasius' shoulder deftly, gently. Wishing to hear the sounds of the boy's voice. "Glasius… we have to get going."

He mumbled something, opening his eyes. He licked his lips and raised his head slightly towards Zanis.

Zanis smiled and obliged. He leaned down and kissed him softly.

"Good morning… Starshine. It sure is a beautiful morning to be here…"

"Well obviously, _I'm_ here."

They both got packed up quickly, eager to make it into Union cave. Hardly and talk of the night before occurred, but affectionate glances and smiles were occasionally shared by the pair.

At last, as Glasius placed three pokeballs into his pocket he looked up and pulled Zanis into a simple hug. His hand wrapped around Zanis waist and his other hand slid into Zanis' back jean pocket.

"I heard there are Lapras in the cave."

"I believe you." Zanis said, placing a kiss on Glasius forehead. He wasn't eager to prolong the conversation.

"You must not like me very much," Glasius said coolly. "I realize how ridiculously self-involved you are, but it would hurt to talk to me! I mean, who are you trying to impress!"

"Of course I like you sweetie! If I didn't like you I wouldn't have indulged you this much."

"Always got to have the last word, don't you?"

Zanis smiled and broke away from the shorter boy. He readjusted the backpack n his shoulder. Peeka chirped and hopped onto the other shoulder, nuzzling his head against Zanis.

Glasius sighed and laced his fingers into Zanis' hand. "Shall we proceed on this marvelously spectacular journey to the fabulously wild Mt. Silver?"

Zanis nodded, squeezing the hand of the man next to him. He needed reassurance. For himself. And for Glasius.


	4. Twins

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I was having computer difficulties and what-not. I hope you enjoy and, as always, I do not own anything but the pokemon, characters and situations that have been created specifically for this story so... hands off.**

Chapter 4- Twins

"Oi! What're you blokes doin' in 'ere?"

The light in the cave was extremely dim. A few lights had been set up near a large pool of water. Flashlights could be seen here and there, producing long beams of radiance.

A young man, probably 24 or 25 stood, grouchily looking at them. He was slim and brown haired with eyes of undeterminable color. He wore some sort of uniform, made of an odd fabric. It was all black and white, with little dots all over. It reminded Zanis of a yin-yang symbol.

The man's frown changed once he'd seen their hands clasped together.

"Why don't you two go find somewhere else to make love, eh?" He laughed. "The men are doin' some work down 'ere. Sorry girls."

Zanis quickly let go Glasius' hand. He huffed and approached the man. "_You_ do not speak to _me_ or him. As far as I'm concerned you have as much a right to talk to me as the st growing under your fingernails." His tone was ice cold. "But what you can do is find a secluded little hole to fk yourself, _eh_?"

The man's mouth dropped.

"Well, your hole is waiting, and starving for attention!"

The man's lips twitched. "How about I kick your arrogant little ass!"

Zanis stood his ground, only a few feet away from the man. But when he opened a pokeball and a red beam of light produced a monstrously sized pokemon, he had no choice but to take several steps backward.

Neither of the boys had expected this the moment they'd stepped into the cave. They hadn't taken three steps by the time a flashlight had been pointed in their direction and they had been spotted by this guard. What the people in the cave were doing there, they could only guess.

A rock-like creature had appeared, the majority of its body was made up of granite rock but two legs and two arms protruded in places.

"Gol! Golem, gol!" It cried angrily.

"This 'ere cave is being excavated and we don' want any homos messing up our plans!"

"_What_ plans?" Glasius asked, pulling a pokeball from his pocket. "If you're harming the pokemon in here…"

"Don't be dumb my 'lil ducky, this 'ere is business."

Zanis huffed and gracefully threw a pokeball to the ground. In a swirl of pink bubbles, Bloat appeared. She cried out her name and caused all the bubbles around her to explode at once.

"Bloat, prepare to fight!"

Glasius clicked his pokeball opened and a tiny pink blob appeared. Its shape was gelatinous and gushy, but it retained a face.

"Ditto."

"You blokes don' even know why you're battling, do ya?"

Zanis flared his nostrils. "I know that _you_, have no business in here and I know that whatever _you_ are doing is against the law."

"You wouldn't even know the half of it! Golem, attack!"

From afar, two sets of dazzling blue eyes watched the scene.

"His name is Zanis. He comes from the Zivayne region."

"And what is he doing here, in Johto?"

"Supposedly, he got orders from PRTC to retrieve a Bluego."

"Does he realize they've been extinct for years?"

"I don't think so… what's with you fascination with him anyway?"

"They both interest me… Zanis has potential… and Glasius has an ability to induce sleep and produce endorphins in another person."

"Really?"

"Yes… I'm almost positive."

"Then we intercept them and proffer them to Master Gustafa."

"Fine… but let me do the talking."

Golem charged toward Bloat who cried in fear. Ditto transformed quickly into a Snorlax, diving in front of Bloat, shielding it from attack. The Golem bounced backwards, falling onto its back. Ditto turned back into a blob and Bloat was able to prepare a Bubble-Whirl.

Just was the attack was launched. A human-like pokemon jumped from the shadows and hit the Golem hard, thrusting it against a back wall of the cave. Another human shaped pokemon emerged as well. Zanis identified them as Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan. Two trainers appeared as well. One male and one female.

The man had long black hair, pulled into a pony-tail. His face was thin and blank, as if he had no emotions. He was of medium, not much taller than Glasius. His clothes looked expensive and classy. On his hand was sparkling sapphire ring.

The girl next to him had short, jet black hair as well. On both sides of her head it was pulled into spiky buns. On her hand was a dull grey ring. The two of them appeared to be identical twins.

"Hitmonchan, use helping hand." The brother said coolly. His voice was completely unreadable.

The Hitmonchan shouted out a battle cry and threw a few punches into the air.

"And Hitmonlee, use Whirligig!" The pokemon nodded and lifted one lef into the air, the other was kept resting firmly on the ground. Somehow, the pokemon's body began to spin, very slowly at first, but gaining momentum with every second. Soon the Hitmonlee had become a giant tornado, spinning towards Golem.

"But… Master Quigly… Mistress Sylvia…"

"Go!" The girl cried.

Hitmonlee launched, moving hundreds of miles an hour at the Golem. An earth-shattering crunch echoed through the cave. When Hitmonlee finally slowed down the Golem had most certainly been killed.

"Get out!" The brother shouted.

The man looked desperately back and forth between the twins. "I was… I was sent here t—to…"

"Get out!"

For a minute, no one spoke. Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan were brought back into their pokeballs, Bloat and Ditto clung to their trainers.

Finally the man known as Quigly spoke. "It's not safe this close to the entrance. Sylvia and I will be happy to house you in our personal quarters. Until we can find you safe passage out that is…"

**Okay, Chapter 5 is going to have tons of mushy love scenes. And I may even be brave and write some... good stuff. (Interpret that however you want :) )**


End file.
